An electrical connector may be mounted to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, for example. For example, a plug connector may be loosely placed in communication with a receptacle connector on such a substrate, thus creating a “sub-assembly.” The sub-assembly may then be transported to a “pressing area,” where the electrical connectors are press-fit onto the substrate.
It is known that typical electrical connectors tend to topple during transportation of the sub-assembly to the pressing area. Consequently, the connectors must be re-assembled to the substrate before press fitting. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an electrical connector with a stability system that impeded toppling of the connector during transportation to the pressing area.